All For You
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Semuanya akan dia lakukan untukmu. Apa pun itu. Inilah yang terjadi pada Hikari yang tidak pandai memasak. Hikari sedang berjuang memasak demi masa depan dirinya dan Takishima Kei. Apa Hikari berhasil melakukannya atau justru gagal total? Inilah kisah mereka, Hanazono Hikari dan Takishima Kei. #108


_**DUAAAR!**_

Suara ledakan di kediaman Takishima di sebelah Barat kota mereka tinggali. Asap keluar dari jendela kamar belakang. Gara-gara ledakan tersebut, banyak anak manusia berlarian menuju ke ruangan itu terutama pemilik rumah.

Lelaki berambut cokelat membuka pintu, asap menjulur keluar membuat pemilik nama lengkap Takishima Kei menutup hidung menggunakan lengannya. Oh, Astaga… asap ini membuat para pelayan terbatuk-batuk.

"Ohok… Ohok…" Kei masuk ke dalam, asap tebal mengelilingi ruangan. "Ada apa denganmu, Hikari?"

Sosok membalikkan badannya, memegang panci di kedua tangan. Wajahnya gosong beserta tubuhnya. Kei terbelalak kaget melihatnya begitu pula dengan pelayan rumah ini dan Ayah Takishima. Wow! Hikari menghancurkan dapur milik keluarga Takishimia.

Wanita berambut panjang menggaruk kepala yang gosong mirip rambut orang Hip Hop, menyengir lebar-lebar. "Hehe… maafkan aku sudah menghancurkan dapur ini cuman membuat makanan untuk Takishima."

Ayah Takishima menganga lebar, tidak percaya. Salut pada kekuatan Hikari yang tidak pandai memasak. Kei mengusap wajahnya, "lebih baik kamu membersihkan dirimu dulu baru melakukannya lagi." Orang-orang rumah Takishima menatap tajam pada Kei, Kei menghela napas panjang. "Bukan di sini, tapi di tempat lain."

"Baiklah."

**..oOo..**

**All For You**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **SPECIAL A © MAKI MINAMI

**WARNING: **OOC.. yakin kalau kalimatnya nge-gantung. Deskripsi seadanya. Alurnya aneh tentang pair ini #plak

**..oOo..**

"Maafkan aku, Takishima."

Wanita berambut panjang hitam berusia 24 tahun menunduk malu akibat perbuatannya sendiri, naik mobil yang dikendarai Kei menuju tempat yang ditentukan. Wanita memiliki nama Hikari mendesah panjang terus menerus bikin hati Kei jadi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur calon isterinya.

"Aku cuman mau belajar sebagai calon isteri yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu baru pembelajaran pertama." Pria 24 tahun sekilas memandang Hikari, namun kembali lagi ke depan melihat jalan. "Aku harap di sana kamu bisa belajar sebisa yang kamu mau."

"Aku akan belajar sebaik mungkin sebagai calon isteri yang baik!" Mata Hikari berubah jadi bintang, mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. "GOO!"

Kei menggeleng, tersenyum lihat semangat Hikari yang menyala-nyala. Walaupun ini butuh banget pembelajaran buat Hikari untuk jadi isteri masa depan. Kei juga ingin mencicipi makanan Hikari yang sudah lama dimasaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan putih milik Takishima Kei berhenti di depan rumah kecil bernuansa sederhana. Banyak halaman mempunyai taman yang indah, Hikari tidak bisa membayangkan bisa tinggal di sini nantinya apabila sudah menikah nanti.

"Bagus sekali rumah ini. Aku tidak percaya kamu menemukannya," seru Hikari terus memandangi halaman demi halaman di setiap sudutnya. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Akira pasti suka tempat ini."

"Akira belum lihat tempat ini." Kei mengeluarkan kunci di saku celanannya dan bikin ujung kunci masuk ke dalam lubang kunci agar bisa masuk ke dalam. Kei mendorong kenop pintu, pintu pun terbuka. "Masuklah."

Langkah Hikari masuk ke dalam rumah. Lantai kayu menjutai lebar mengelilingi ruangan di pijakannya, langit-langit berwarna kayu indah dipandang mata, jendela kecil memasukkan cahaya menggantikan lampu yang berderet-deret.

"Tempat ini indah." Hikari menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lebar menatap Kei. "Lalu, di mana dapurnya?"

"Ada di belakang. Kamu bisa menggunakannya sesukamu." Kei menunjuk ke belakang. "Silakan menghancurkannya selagi aku pergi."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghancurkannya lagi." Hikari menepati janji, menggulung lengan baju dan menampilkan lengan ototnya yang kecil. Kei hanya percaya pada ucapan Hikari. "Aku akan membuat makanan paling enak sedunia."

Tangan Kei mengusap rambut hitam Hikari. "Aku percaya."

Hikari pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih, Takishima."

Wanita dipanggil Hikari berlari ke belakang tempat dapur berada. Di sana pula banyak bahan dan fasilitas yang bisa menjangkau keinginan Hikari tanpa harus diganggu. Lengan kemejanya digulung, rambutnya diikat satu.

"Ayo, mulai belajar buat masakan calon isteri Takishima Kei!"

Dimulailah pertarungan Hikari dalam membuat masakan enak sedunia buat Kei, calon suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

Takishima Kei pulang dengan membawa beberapa makanan apabila masakan Hikari tidak bisa dimakan. Sebenarnya Kei tidak masalah dengan masakan dibuat Hikari, tetapi cara agar buat Hikari senang adalah memberikan makanan cepat saji.

Bau enak terhisap di hidung Kei, aromanya sangat enak. "Hmm… baunya enak."

Aroma tercium di hidung Kei berada di belakang. Jangan-jangan Hikari telah melakukan kesalahan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Langkah Kei ke tempat Hikari, wanita 24 tahun tidak ada di sana. Jadi, Kei ke ruang makan… Hikari mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja. Mata Kei tidak percaya melihat semua ini.

"Kamu yang membuatnya, Hikari?" tanya Kei mengucek-ucek matanya, tidak percaya pada penglihatannya.

"Hehehe…" Kedua tangan Hikari melingkar di belakang punggungnya, nyengir lebar. "Sejak kamu pergi, aku sering melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, setelah aku berusaha sampai aku bisa, aku mampu membuat masakan ini tanpa kerusakan. Coba saja cicipi."

Kei meraih sumpit, mencomot makanan di depannya. Memasukkan ke dalam mulut, rasa enak menggairahkan melelehkan lidahnya dan juga tenggorokannya. "Enak sekali. Baru kali ini aku memakan makananmu, Hikari."

"Syukurlah kamu suka." Hikari memang hebat dalam masakan ini, tetapi… "aku belum bisa membuat nasi kepal. Mungkin agak susah."

Kei tersedak. Kedua tangan Hikari disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya akhirnya keluar dan menunjukkan piring dengan di atasnya berupa nasi kepal keras dan berbentuk bulat. Mengerjap mata berkali-kali, sungguh tidak percaya.

"Untuk itu lain kali kamu perlu belajar lebih giat lagi." Kei tersenyum penuh makanan di mulutnya. Hikari hanya cengengesan.

"Hehe…"

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **GAJE, ya? Kalau untuk saya, tidak sama sekali. Ini fict kedua untuk KeiHikari. Semoga kalian suka. Maunya buat YahiMegu, tapi tunggu dulu lagi tidak punya bahan di kepala. -_- #naruh bom di tempat saya duduk #duaar

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca #wink

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 02 November 2013


End file.
